A Space Case is Born!
by Akasha6915
Summary: Catalina returns to the Christa, and just a she returns, everything goes out of whac. This is a Space Cases/Sailor Moon cross over.


A space cases is born.  
  
Setting after the Christa becomes flying again. Cat suddenly returns, everything is seems normal until a small black cat appears and a brooch, making everything fun.  
  
I had just returned from Yensid, before things started to get really strange. Walking down the halls of the Christa, I remembered everything. Slowly I heard the lecture that Miss Davenport and Suzee where arguing about. Suzee didn't agree with on the "Sub-particle theory of Quarks" by Brian H. Warner. Davenport did. "I mean if a Quark is 1/25th of a leptron and a leptron is a combination of a neuron, which is bigger the a qua---CAT!?! Oh my, you BACK, but how?" "Your cousin invented a device that can rip through the dimensions to bring me back." "Everyone, come quick! I just found a message from. You guys got to come see!' Shout Rosie ecstatically. Everyone dashed down the hall to the control room, and I slowly followed. Rosie played with the crystal, and brings up a blurry message on the screen. A woman with Dark green/black hair, reddish eyes, and dark skin appeared, she was wearing something, but it seemed so outdated I didn't know what it was. "Look, listen." Said Rosie. "Please-fuzzy- help us-fizz fizz- Serenity-fuzz-our world-fizz- destroyed-fuzz fizz- find-fuzz-Moon-fizz-before-fizzfuzzfizz- I lose- fuzzfizz-trol-fuzz fuzz-over-blizz- 4th demission-crackle-I can't-fizz crackle-hold-crackle crackle- mush longer-Fizz crackle, blurs out. "What was that?" Asked Davenport. "Looks like some kind of prank joke" Said Harlan. "What was that about? Who was she looking for? Are they really in trouble?" wondered Rosie. "It was from earth, home might be close. But I've never seen anyone dressed like that." Harlan said dryly. Everyone starred at the blank screen for a while-for some reason they weren't shocked that I'd just returned-Radu just walked in holding a pink shaped heart abject and a note. "This was left on my bed-CAT! Your back!" "I know. It took forever to get back ho-" "Radu, let me see that." As Suzee reaches over and rips the object out of his hand and reads the note, "What is this written in?" "I believe it is Post Modern Japanese Kanji, which is surprising because no one now writes that language." Explained Thelma as she popped up from behind Suzee. "Can you translate?" Asked Rosie cheerfully. "Well it says- -Use this brooch. Hold it up And say "Moon Cosmic Power!" Please help us save Crystal Tokyo Signed King Endymion Well, that's all." Said Thelma "Who was it meant for?" said Rosie confusedly. "Well, I'd assume that it was meant for Radu, since he found it on his bed." Thelma. As Thelma was talking, I'd notice a small black cat with a gold moon on its forehead, sitting behind Radu. "Um when did we get the cat?" I asked while pointing where the cat was. "What cat, Cat?" Asked Harlan, while looking where I was pointing, and laughing. "Well, come on, let's just finish the rest of the prank, so who ever played it can get his laughs." Complained Suzee, while starring at Harlan. "Well I guess I could try." Said Radu. Radu reluctantly held up the brooch. "Moon Cosmic Power!" A bright flash of light covered Radu, and the room, and as soon as it appeared it disappeared. There standing was a girl with long floor length curly blonde hair, and old-fashioned sailor suit and boots, with a confused look on her face. "What just happened to me? Where are my ears?! Why so much skin? What's going on?! Why am I FEMALE!!" screamed and whined Radu. "Radu, is that you?" asked Harlan while poking him. "YES! I -I-I-I- QUIT POKING MY BOOBS!" "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" came from down the hall. Miss Davenport suddenly ran screaming in, while a girl with pink pigtails and the same kind of sailor suit ran in after heart, shooting pink hearts out of a wand at heart. " Dear god, somebody get her away from me!" Screamed Davenport. "Hey kitty, how are you doing." Rosie was talking to the cat and petting her. "Well I'm glad you can all see me now." Said the little kitty, and as she spook everyone's face just kept getting more and more confused, even mine, "I am Luna, chief advisor to the Moon Kingdom, and this is Small Lady Serenity, also know as Chibi Usa, heir to the Moon Kingdom. Chibi-Usa, please stop attacking the lady." "Kay" As soon as she was told to stop attacking, Davenport stopped getting pelt with hearts. The Little cat plopped down. "Well, you don't look much like her, but Pluto said you had the closest energy to her." "Who don't I look like? What am I?" "Luna, why didn't we make him stronger?" Questioned Chibi-Usa. "Because her Super form was the strongest we could do with out truly messing history up." "What the hell am I?!" yelled Radu. "You are Sailor Moon now, well at least for a while. You see our Queen, Neo Queen Serenity, also known as Sailor Moon has disappeared, along with Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars. And to help us, we need to find someone close to Sailor Moon. We would have used, Sailor Chibi Moon here, but see is still in training, and doesn't have full use of the Silver Crystal. So Sailor Pluto search long and hard to find someone close enough with energy and power to Moon, and you came up. So will you help us?" Explained the little cat. "Are you from the earth moon?" asked Harlan. "Yep!" said Chibi Usa. "Well it really doesn't matter if you want to or not. We need you. And can we use this ship to get to a planet where the rest of the senshi are?" "You mean I have to stay this way?" "No, just will your self normal, and you'll return to normal form. Could you please take us to Nosnam?" "But, but, that's the Spung home world!" "Yes I know, and it's where sevral of our senshi are. They are there getting another senshi." "Will Saturn be there?" asked Chibi Usa. Saturn? Well that's my home planet, but why is my home there? What has been going on since I left? "I'm from Saturn!" I blurred out. "Luna, where they're ever people on Saturn?" 'Don't you ever pay attention to you studies, young lady?" I then relized that no one seemed to care that I was back. As I thought this, I slowly walked back to the bunkroom to sit at my old bed and think. When I got there, I found that Suzee had taken over my old bed. She took over everything from me here. My bed, my position, the one I had my eye one, and even my friends. Man, what a friend I thought to my self. And with that, I just plopped on one of the chairs. "WWWAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" As a scream came from where I just sat, I let out one of my sonic screams. As soon as I let it out, Sailor Radu ran in. "You know I may of changed appearances but I still have my hearing. What's going on?" Besides his appearances his voice also became high pitch and squeaky. I slowly got up from where I was sitting, and found a small white cat in pain. It had the same crescent moon on its forehead. "Oh, Artemis, dear, are you ok?" Asked the little black one. "I'm not sure who has a bigger butt, the sailors, or her." "My, my, butt is not that big!" I stammered. "Cat, my ears." "Oh sorry Radu. "Oh yes I forgot to explain your suit to you. You see this suit will change to fit any accommodations you need. Boots will turn into Ice skates, and the suit will shield you from cold or heat. Since you don't have the odango's, the orb covering have moved into earrings. These earrings will amlfy your hearing so you can hear the screams of injustices, and help produce and sonic scream that can nock or force foes away when needed." Explained Luna. "Great, just what I need, to have my hearing amplified even more." "Well are we to Nosnam yet?" asked the white one. "Yes."Chibi Usa had to take over. I hope the others are ok." "Will get to them soon, Luna dear." Said Artemis as he comforted Luna. As this happening at once, I couldn't take it. I needed a break. I head for the Engine room; it was always a calm place. A place I could think. I just headed there, ignoring everything till I sat down there. And as I sat there, I hoped nothing else would jump out at me. But as I thought about everything that just happened, and how everyone had changed and no one seemed to care that I was back, I couldn't help but just start crying. "Hey Cat, are you ok?' asked a comforting voice. Rosie had just come in. "Lot's going on for you too, uh? I wished I knew what was going on to. I don't know what any of this Sailor Senshi stuff is. No one seems to care. Suzee keeps throwing out these ideas to make it seem logical, but those 2 cat's keep shooting it down." "You know, no one evened congratulated me on my home coming. I guess Suzee really replaced me." "No, don't say that, I could never forget you. You were such a great friend. Just most them are surprised at what just happened. Radu is so confused, and no one can find Bova." After she finished. We sat there and talked about what happened while I was gone. How we crashed on some strange planet, and how we got the ship back flying, and so on. After some hugging and comforting we returned to were the rest of the crew was. "Kitty's what has happened to Bova?" Questioned Rosie. "Well I'd assume from all the energy use to get us here, caused some back reaction that might of pulled him to 30th century Crystal Tokyo." Explained Luna, unsure of herself. "May I ask how we would be able to communicate with him?" asked Davenport. "We use Luna-P!" Beamed Chibi Usa as she held up a ball sized toy that was in the shape of Luna's face, with a little antennae sticking out of it. " Luna- what? What kind of device is this? How does a piece of junk like this work? Who would want an ugly toy like this?" Stated Suzee as she shook the poked the toy. "It's not ugly, and it's quite useful! You see, you press the no=se and the left eye will light up and connected us with Puu." Explained Chibi Usa. "Puu?" everyone asked, except the cats. "Yes, Puu, better known as Sailor Pluto. She took care of me and was my first friend when I was younger and when I made mommy froze up, and I had to go from Crystal Tokyo, back to 20th century Tokyo. And now I made mommy go away again, and now I need your help. And Puu going to help me again to come get you guys so I can save mommy, again." "Your from the future But that's impossible to time travel and even more impossible is to have a device that can communicate between past and future. Sir Robin's theory says it's impossible." Stated Suzee. "No it's not! Puu made it possible. She's the guardian of the 4th dimension, of all time and space!" "So, does that mean Bova is in the 30th century" Rosie asked. "Yes, and my daddy, and Puu and Diana will take great care of him. And were all most to Nosnam." The girl puts her hand up and shouts. "Moon Prism Power!" "Come on, follow after me and say Moon Cosmic power!" Slowly Radu complied with the girl and puts his hand up holding the brooch. "Moon Cosmic Power!" "Hold on everyone, were going to in. Going to have a big crash coming." Harlem said while steering us in. Just as he said that, we crashed in full force into the planet. "Come on, I need to get my friends and save my mommy!" "But what about us?" asked Rosie. "Oh yes I all most forgot to give you guys these." Said Luna, while she and Artemis tossed out 2 sticks, one to me, and the other to Rosie. "Red one, just say Mars Crystal Power, and rainbow, say Venus Crystal Power, and everything should come to you. Now Let's go!" Yelled Artemis. Rosie and me compiled, and we shouted the phrases. Suddenly we were covered with the bright light and changed to sailors. Rosie's skin became a light tannic, and had waist length Red hair. My hair also went waist length. "I guess we follow huh?" said Rosie. I nodded and we ran after them. As we exited the Christa, there was all ready a battle between some Spung and some other senshi going on. "Oh my, another thing I forgot to tell you girls is that magic attacks will only do much damage to you while in these suits, othe3r damage won't hurt as much." Said Luna. Chibi Usa sprang forward and attacked. "Pink Sugar heart Attack!" I leaped forward to help and as I landed, a weird feeling came over me. "Halt right there, you scum. I am the Champion of Love and Passion, I am Pretty Solider Sailor Mars, and in the name of Mars, I will chastise you!" Rosie immediately followed me. "And I am the Champion of Love and Beauty, I am Pretty Solider Sailor Venus. And In the name of Venus, you dead!" She looked over at me, and whispered. "What is going on here? I've never said these things before in my life." "Shh, I don't know, but I think it's what were suppose to do." And just then, Radu leapt into action, like he was meant for the part, as if he wasn't him, but now Sailor Moon. "And now Spung meet you match. I am the agent of Love and Justice! I am Pretty Solider Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" I thought if everyone else could see this now. How they would laugh. And as I was lost in thought, I was attacked. I got smacked in the face, and down to the ground I fell. The minute after I fell, all I heard was.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Everywhere was covered in fog, and I could tell the Spung couldn't see, but we sure could. "There, Uranus attack, and you too Neptune. After They attack, Moon, launch it!" It was the same voice that just sends to bubbles and fog. "World Shaking!" "Deep Submerge!" "Now Moon, now's your chance!" I knew that last voice it was Luna's. Just as they said. Radu and Chibi Usa attacked. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" "Now everyone back on the ship, we got to get out of here!" Yelled Luna. I could barely move, but I was swept away by someone, someone was carrying. "Yo, Haruka, I got her, just carry that other girl." I wasn't sure if she was talking about Rosie or someone else. I wasn't even sure who was carrying me. But as soon as I heard our feet hit the metal floor of the Christa, I blanked out. About an hour later, I woke up. "Ow, my head, what happened?" A nice looking short blonde hair boy looked over at me. I was normal I realized. "You just got waked pretty good there. Be glad Makoto was here to carry you, I had my arms busy with here." She point at a Spung female, which looked like Elmira. "Oh, ok. Why is she here? What's now going on?" "Well She's the Sailor Senshi of her home world. She's also pretty powerful. We need her help to get Moon back. Now they wouldn't let here come here voluntarily so we had to go get her." Said the boy, "You know, you guys look an awful lot like the missing senshi when you were transformed there. I mean just put the odango's in this Moon's head, and they'll look just alike." "Please Haruka-san, let the poor girl sleep. She needs rest. After all she's been through a lot. With her homecoming, and now this. You can talk to her in the morning." Said a pretty Aqua blue haired girl. "Well night, pretty girl. See you in the morning." Said Hakura. After all that, I just plopped down and went to sleep. What a day is all I could think.  
  
The End. Hope you enjoy. This is all I got right now. Will begin working on the next one. 


End file.
